Lapsi vailla menneisyyttä
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Ihmisten luomat luonnottomat säännöt käyttäytymiselle, eivät taanneet jälkeläisten turvallisuutta ja hyvinvointia. Ainoa asia, joka sai Evelynin toimimaan vastoin luontoaan, oli se, että Amos toimi rakkaudesta poikaansa niin väärältä kuin se Wilan silmissä näyttikin. - Cedricin perhe saa uuden jäsenen erikoisella tavalla -


**Otsikko: **Lapsi vailla menneisyyttä

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire

**Ikäraja: **K-13

**Henkilöt: **Evelyn, Amos ja Cedric Diggory, Peter Piskuilan, Harry jne.

**Tyylilaji: **AU, draama kaikilla mausteilla

**Varoitukset: **pientä verisyyden kuvausta ja canon kuolemien mainintoja lukuun ottamatta turvallista luettavaa.

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 072. Korjattu ja vanhemmat vaihtoon haaste

**Tiivistelmä: **_Ihmisten luomat luonnottomat säännöt käyttäytymiselle, eivät täyttäneet luonnon vaatimuksia, sillä ne eivät taanneet jälkeläisten turvallisuutta ja hyvinvointia. Ainoa asia, joka sai Evelynin toimimaan vastoin luontoaan, oli se, että Amos toimi rakkaudesta poikaansa niin väärältä kuin se Wilan silmissä näyttikin._

**K/H:** Tästä piti tulla pidempi ficci, mutta sitten tajusin kuinka rajallinen kirjoitusaikani on ja kuinka monia jatkiksia minulla on kesken odottamassa uusia lukuja. Niinpä keskityin tarinassa Evelyniin ja miten Diggoryjen perheeseen tuli toinenkin lapsi. Saatan muusan ja muiden kirjoitusprojektien innostamana lisäillä tähän raapaleita, ficlettejä tai muita tekstejä jatkoksi, jos hyvin käy, mutta en uskalla luvata mitään varmaa. Merkitsen tämän siksi valmiiksi, koska tämä toimii itsenäisenä tarinana näinkin.

Lukuiloa :)

* * *

_**Lapsi vailla menneisyyttä**_

Rouva Diggory oli kaunis nainen, hän oli miehensä ylpeyden ja ihailun kohde. Hän oli edustava virkamiehen ja arvostetun puhdasverisen suvun päämiehen rouva. Ensisijaisesti hän oli kuitenkin äiti, joka rakasti poikaansa yli kaiken, enemmän kuin miestään, vaikka tämä olikin syy naisen ihmishahmolle.

Sokea rakkaus miestä kohtaan oli vuosien myötä karun todellisuuden ja äitiyden lahjan myötä muuttunut välittämiseksi, epätäydelliseksi kumppanuudeksi, joka vain etäisesti muistutti rakkautta. Eniten rakkautta koettelivat Amoksen puhdasveriset kasvatusnäkemykset ja ne rajoitukset, joita rakkauden osoituksille asetettiin.

Siitä tuntui olevan iäisyys, kun Evelyn oli seurannut suden hahmossaan nuorta velhoa, joka tutki taikaotuksia Bialowiezan metsässä.

Nuorukainen oli ollut niin suloisen innoissaan mahtavista visenteistä, jotka eivät olleet edes taikavoimaisia, että wilan sydän oli kuin huomaamatta kiintynyt tähän. Kun nuorukainen oli joutunut vainotsun aiheuttaman epätoivon valtaan ja oli joutua sen uhriksi, wila oli paljastanut itsensä suojellakseen miestä.

Amos oli ollut häkeltynyt ja kömpelö kauniin naisen hoivatessa häntä, punastelu ja sanoissa takeltelu olivat lopullisesti lumonneet wilan.

Nimi Evelyn oli muodostunut miehen yrityksestä ääntää wila sanaa ujouden puuskassa ja muuttunut hellittelynimestä etunimeksi, heidän saavuttua Englantiin tuoreena avioparina. Englannin puhdasveristen velhosukujen muodollisuus ja kylmäkiskoisuus oli järkyttänyt eloisaan ja temperamenttiseen velhoyhteisöön tottunutta naista.

Kahden kesken Amos oli edelleen se hellyttävän epävarma ja lempeä mies, johon Evelyn oli rakastunut. Mutta kutsuilla ja jopa perheillallisilla puoliso otti etäisyyttä, oli kohteliaan huomaavainen, piti korkeintaan kädestä kiinni, ja se oli ainoa osoitus heidän läheisestä suhteestaan. Paine perillisen saamiseen myös kasvoi heti heidän astuttuaan Diggoryjen sukukartanon ovista sisään.

Ei puhuttu lapsista tai perheen perustamisesta, vaan perillisen hankkimisesta ja siitä, kuinka tämä tulisi jatkamaan kunniakasta sukuaan. Suvun silmissä vaimon tärkein tehtävä edustamisen lisäksi oli hyvän ja vahvan perillisen synnyttäminen.

Teltassa metsän keskellä rakennetut kuvat suuresta onnellisesta perheestä murenivat jokaisen perheillallisen myötä.

Cedricin syntymä ja ensimmäiset vuodet olivat tuoneet hetkellistä toivoa Evelynin sydämeen, mutta pojan kolmivuotispäivänä Amos aloitti perillisensä perehdytyksen suvun historiaan ja sääntöihin.

Äidin aika oli ohi, syli, hellyys ja pehmeys pilaisivat Amoksen mukaan pojan, tekisivät tästä saamattoman nahjuksen. Evelyn tunsi itsensä rikkinäiseksi, kun hänen yksi tärkeimmistä tehtävistään näytti epäonnistuneen, hänen merkityksensä tässä maailmassa oli viety häneltä.

Wiloja ei ollut luotu hylkäämään vaistojaan, ne olivat osa luontoa ja yksi tärkeimmistä luonnonlaeista oli jälkeläisten hoivaaminen niiden elämän turvaaminen ja ohjaaminen oikeaan suuntaan. Ihmisten luomat luonnottomat säännöt käyttäytymiselle, eivät täyttäneet luonnon vaatimuksia, sillä ne eivät taanneet jälkeläisten turvallisuutta ja hyvinvointia.

Ainoa asia, joka sai Evelynin toimimaan vastoin luontoaan, oli se, että Amos toimi rakkaudesta poikaansa niin väärältä kuin se wilan silmissä näyttikin.

Sinä yönä, kun Evelyn itki itsensä ensimmäisen kerran uneen avioliittonsa aikana, hänen toistuva enneunensa palasi tarkempana kuin aiemmin. Unessa lapsi, jonka hän oli luullut kuvaavan Cedriciä, kohotti katseensa ensimmäisen kerran ja vihreät silmät katsoivat häneen luottavaisina veren tahrimista kasvoista.

Lapsi, jolle hän saisi olla äiti. Lapsi, joka tarvitsisi Evelynin erityislahjoja ollakseen vapaa olemaan oma itsensä ja saadakseen onnellisen lapsuuden.

Lapsi ilman menneisyyttä wilan rakastettavaksi ja hoivattavaksi.

Uni toi lohtua äidille, joka näki poikaansa vain päivällispöydässä, jossa keskustelu oli yläluokkaisen muodollista. Kotiopettajat näkivät enemmän Cedriciä kuin Evelyn ja nainen pelkäsi pojan unohtavan heidän välisen erityisen siteen.

Sota vaati ministeriön työntekijöiltä aina vain enemmän aikaa ja voimavaroja. Viikkoina, jolloin Amos oli erityisen kiireinen, Evelynin kärsivällisyys palkittiin. Cedric hakeutui oppituntiensa päättyessä äitinsä läheisyyteen ja ensimmäisten päivien epävarmuuden jälkeen kiipesi syliin hakemaan kaipaamaansa hellyyttä. Nelivuotias poika kertoi innoissaan oppimastaan ja nukahti ensimmäistä kertaa vuoteen äitinsä kainaloon.

Evelyn oli salaa kiitollinen sodasta.

...

*Lapsi vailla menneisyyttä*

...

Godricin notkossa Peter Piskuilan pureskeli hermostuneesti kynsiään, hän oli tehnyt sen, kaikista alhaisimman rikoksen. Hän oli pettänyt ihmiset, jotka olivat ottaneet hänet ystäväkseen, kun kukaan muu ei ollut vilkaissutkaan kömpelöön ja vähälahjaiseen velhopoikaan.

Hän oli ottanut vastaan näiden avun ja nauttinut samaa suosiota ystäviensä kanssa, vaikka suosio oli ystävien lahjoilla ansaittua. Häntä oli ennen Siriuksen, Jamesin ja Remuksen ystävyyttä pidetty Rohkelikon häpeäpilkkuna, nyt hän lunasti sen paikan teoillaan yhtä varmasti kuin James perheineen kohtaisi kuoleman hänen petturuutensa seurauksena.

Mestari oli astunut suojataikojen läpi vaivattomasti, etuovi aukesi yksinkertaisella loitsulla, jonka valossa Peter erotti Jamesin kauhistuneet kasvot. Ystävän viimeiset sanat kaikuivat Samhain synkkyydessä "Lily ota Harry ja pakene, se on hän!". Avada kedavran vihreä valo oli sokaiseva ja James ei koskaan enää pyytäisi Peterin apua kepposiin, joilla Lily yllätettäisiin ja raivostutettaisiin.

Lastenhuoneen avonaisesta ikkunasta kantautui vain katkonaisia keskustelun pätkiä, Lilyn aneleva ääni, kirkaisu vihreä valo ja odottava hiljaisuus. Kun vihreä valo kolmannen kerran valaisi taloa sisältä päin, siihen vastasi kirkas valkoinen valo ja luonnoton huuto katkaisi hiljaisuuden, jota säesti lapsen itku.

Peter ei ollut rohkea mies, ei, mutta pelko saa tekemään asioita, jotka muista voisivat vaikuttaa rohkeilta.

Mestarin epäsuosion välttääkseen petturin viittaa kantava mies kiirehti yläkertaan, joka askeleella lapsen itku voimistui. Lopulta Peter todisti jotain, mikä tulisi muuttamaan koko hänen elämänsä. Mestarin sauva lojui lattialla tuhkakasan vieressä, sen edessä lattialla kasvot veren peitossa istui itkevä taapero, ainoa elollinen huoneessa Peterin lisäksi.

Poika ei todellakaan ollut kuollut kuten äitinsä ja isänsä, vain kirousarpi siinä mihin kirouksista tappavin oli osunut, kun kaikki muu ympärillä oli vahingoittunut tai tuhoutunut.

Peter ei tiennyt, mikä sai hänet noukkimaan lapsen syliinsä samalla, kun hän keräsi talteen mestarin rakkaan sauvan. Kaikki todistusaineisto olisi tuhottava, se oli ainoa ajatus miehen mielessä. Hän kutsui loitsulla luokseen perheen kissan, jonka hän Harryn hiuksen ja veren avulla muutti lapsen hahmoiseksi. Kaiken tämän hän teki mestarin sauvalla, jotta kukaan ei yhdistäisi häntä tapahtumiin, vaikka hän salaisuuden haltija olikin.

Tulipalo huolehti lopusta samalla, kun mies ja lapsi katosivat yöhön kaikkoontumista ilmaisevan poksahduksen saattelemana.

Ilmiinnyttyään Iskunkiertokujalle Peter tajusi, kuinka pahassa liemessä hän oli mestarin kuoleman takia. Kuolonsyöjät epäilisivät hänen saattaneen pimeyden lordin ansaan ja kilta muiden mestarin vastustajien kanssa pitäisi häntä petturina, osasyyllisenä kolmen ihmisen murhaan.

Eikä Harryn hengissä olo takaisi mitään lievennystä hänen syyttäjiensä silmissä, etenkään kun pojan kasvot olivat yhä veriset, eikä mikään Peterin tuntema loitsu ollut parantanut haava pojan kasvoissa. Hän oli umpikujassa. Epätoivoisena hän ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin jättää lapsen Vuotavan noidankattilan Viistokujan puoleiselle ovimatolle.

Taakseen katsomatta Peter katosi kivikaaren läpi Viistokujalle ja sieltä Iskunkiertokujalle. Hänen kaikki ajatuksensa keskittyneenä Voldemortin sauvan piilottamiseen, vasta sitten hänellä olisi mahdollisuus ajatella omaa tulevaisuuttaan ja turvallisuuttaan tarkemmin.

Jos Peter olisi kääntynyt katsomaan Viistokujan sisäänkäynnin suuntaan, olisi hän nähnyt kauniin naisen kulkevan kiviportin läpi määrätietoisin askelin.

...

*Lapsi vailla menneisyyttä*

...

Kaksi viikkoa Cedricin nelivuotissyntymäpäivän jälkeen Samhain juhlien aikaan Evelyn sai etiäisen. Hän nousi juhlankunniaksi katetusta illallispöydästä ja esitti pahoittelunsa perheelleen ennen poistumistaan.

Nainen vapautti kullanhohtoiset hiuksensa pantojen ja pinnien kahleista, myös tapojen vaatima korsetti päätyi sängylle hylättynä, kaiken keinotekoisen luontoa muokkaavan ja rajoittavan oli karistava pois hänestä, jotta hänen todellinen luontonsa voisi olla vapaa ja voimakas. Yksinkertaiset puuvillaiset ja villaiset vaatteet korvasivat satiinin, silkki olisi voinut jäädä, mutta veritahroja oli niin vaikea poistaa siitä.

Wila seisoi ylväänä ja kauniina arkisessa asussaankin Evelynin tarkastaessa kuvajaisensa huoneen kulmassa seisovasta peilistä. Hän oli valmis kohtaamaan tulevan lapsensa, nainen totesi ja noukki lämpimin vaattein varustetun korin komerosta.

Matkaviitta harteillaan Evelyn kaikkoontui Viistokujan ilmiintymispisteeseen. Hän ei uhrannut kuin puolikkaan ajatuksen kumaran ja pyylevän hahmon puoleen, joka ohitti hänet kiireellä Iskunkiertokujan ja Viistokujan risteyksessä. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat lapsessa, joka odotti löytäjäänsä kylmässä ulkoilmassa.

Kylmän punaiseksi värjäämät kädet ojentuivat huovan sisästä kohti ylleen kumartunutta hahmoa. Unista tutut vihreät silmät katsoivat häneen tutkivina mutta luottavaisina, veri kasvoilla oli jo lähes kuivunutta, vaikka haava itsessään oli yhä tuoreen kiukkuinen kuin avonainen irvistykseen kääntynyt suu. Pojan pyöreät posket rusottivat käsivarsien kanssa talven läheisyydestä muistuttaen.

Evelynin pitkät ja kapeat sormet hyväilivät ihoa, kosketus sai wilan ihon hohtamaan pimeässä pehmeää kultaista valoa ja lämpö täytti naisen koko olemuksen.

Pienokaisen silmistä katosi kaikki varautuneisuus ja pieni suu kääntyi hymyyn, Evelynin nostaessa lapsen syliinsä hymy muuttui heliseväksi nauruksi.

Evelyn astui sisälle majataloon nyt, kun lapsi selvästi osoitti luottamustaan. Hän pysähtyi tiskin luona ja pyysi huonetta muutamaksi tunniksi voidakseen hoivata poikansa kaatuessaan saaman haavan rauhassa ja varmistua siitä, ettei mitään pahempaa ollut tapahtunut. Baarimikko Tom lupasi huoneen ilmaiseksi niin hyvään tarkoitukseen.

Keskustelun ajan Evelyn oli pitänyt huolen siitä, ettei mies nähnyt kuin vilauksen vahingoittuneesta otsasta.

Huoneessa Evelyn viimein pääsi tarkastamaan jokaisen sentin tulevasta nuorimmaisestaan, samalla hän pesi veren, noen ja muun lian pojasta pois, yhtä huolella kuin hän pyyhki pois menneisyyden merkit lapsesta.

Parantaessaan kirotun haavan olemattomiin hän poisti tahratun sielun ja jakoi wilavoimansa pojan kanssa karkottaakseen kirouksen kokonaisuudessaan. Hän tiesi tuhoavansa yhden profetian, mutta wilojen profetiat ohittivat tavallisten näkijöiden näyt ja ennustukset. Evelynin silmien edessä pojan hiustenväri vaaleni kullanruskeaksi ja smaragdinvihreys väistyi keväisen metsän tuoreen vihreän tieltä pojan silmistä.

Poika oli nyt eittämättä hänen omansa, Cedricin hartaasti toivoma pikku-veli. Ennen kaikkea lapsi jota hän saisi rakastaa ilman perillisen oikeaoppisen kasvatuksen asettamia rajoja.

Luonnonmateriaaleista valmistetut vaatteet kietoivat pienen vartalon lämpimään verhoonsa, uninen huokaus purkautui pojan huulilta. Evelyn ei voinut olla hymyilemättä, vaikka hän mielessään pyysi lapsen edesmenneiltä vanhemmilta anteeksi heidän muistonsa pois pyyhkimistä. Evelyn tiesi toimivansa lapsen parhaaksi, hän oli nähnyt millaisia kärsimyksiä poika kohtaisi ilman hänen asiaan puuttumista.

Wila nosti nukkuvan lapsen hellästi syliinsä varoen herättämästä tätä. Silmäys huoneeseen varmisti sen, ettei hän ollut unohtanut mitään. Kevyin askelin hän laskeutui takaisin pubin hämärään, hän osti kotiin vietäväksi muutaman pullon Tomin erinomaista apilaviiniä, samalla kun kiitti miestä jälleen kerran avusta. Evelyn asteli kiireettömästi läpi Viistokujan hyräillen hiljaa puolalaista kansansävelmää peittääkseen humalaisten samhainjuhlijoiden mölinän nukkuvan lapsen korvilta.

Lopulta hän pääsi ilmiintymään Diggory Hallin tiluksilla sijaitsevalle aukealle, jota reunustivat hopean hohtoiset koivut. Evelyn laski korin keskelle aukeaa ja asetti pojan siihen nukkumaan.

Oli aika aloittaa nimeämis- ja siunausseremonia. Ensimmäiset tanssiaskeleet olivat juhlalliset, niillä kutsuttiin alkuvoimat vahvistamaan, suojelemaan ja siunaamaan lasta. Tuuli pyöritti kultaisia hiussortuvia vastatessaan kutsuun, maa muodosti köynnöksiä nostaen korin kohti korkeuksia kuin alttarin, vesi muodosti kimaltavia pisaroita kaikille pinnoille ja pieneksi kasaksi kootut vaatteet lapsen entisestä elämästä roihahtivat liekkeihin tulen liittyessä seremoniaan.

Evelynin askeleet nopeutuivat, hän pyöri tuulen parina tanssissa köynnösten muodostaman alttarin ympärillä. Naisen hahmo hämärtyi, hän oli osa ympäröivää luontoa, kun onnellinen nauru sai vesipisarat tuikkimaan tähtien tavoin.

Keijut ja muut luonnonhenget tulivat esiin piiloistaan ja liittyivät tanssiin, osa kerääntyi korissa nukkuvan pienokaisen luo antamaan oman siunauksensa uudelle yhteisönsä jäsenelle.

Pojan hiusten väri vaaleni entisestään tuulen pörröttäessä hänen hiuksiaan lopulta muistuttaen kypsää viljaa väriltään. Vesipisaroiden tähdet luovuttivat tuikkeensa pienokaiselle ja pojan silmien vaaleavihreä taittui sinisellä muistuttaen auringossa kylpevää meren avaa. Maan järinä muokkasi lapsen piirteitä ja rakennetta kuin savenvalajan kädet muovasivat savea. Tuli pyyhki polttamatta lapsen ylitse jättäen jälkeensä hohtavan vaalean ihon, joka korosti siroja ja aristokraattisia piirteitä.

Keijut sivelivät ruusunlehdillä pojan poskia antaen niille terveen värin, puiden henget antoivat kestävyyttä ja lahjan kuulla lehtien havinasta ikiaikaista viisautta.

Artemis itse siunasi lapsen wilojen muodonmuutoksen lahjalla, tästä päivästä lähtien poika voisi ottaa joutsenen, käärmeen, hevosen, haukan tai suden hahmon halutessaan, sekä kommunikoida näiden kanssa. Evelynin poika oli hyväksytty wilaksi, siunattu luonnon ja sen jumalien runsailla lahjoilla.

Viimeisinkin yhdistävä side Harry Potterin ja Miron Iwo Diggoryn välillä hävisi olemattomiin.

Evelyn lopetti tanssinsa ja kumartui nostaakseen nuorimmaisensa syliinsä, tulevaisuus oli nyt aikuisten harteilla ja Miron saisi onnellisen lapsuuden. Onnellinen wila hymyili, kumarsi kiitokseksi jumalattarelle ja elementeille ennen kuin kääntyi palatakseen Diggory Halliin. Oli aika esitellä poika isälleen ja isoveljelleen.

...

* * *

...

K/H2: Harryn uuden nimen merkitykset ovat Behind the Name sivuston mukaan: Miron - öljy, parfyymi etc. ja Ivo - Yew, eli puulaji kelttiläistä perua mahdollisesti.

Wilat ovat puolalaisen mytologian luonnonhenkiä, joista löytyy enemmän tietoa sitä haluaville englanninkielisestä wikipediasta. Olettaisin, että Potter-kirjojen Veelat ovat mahdollisesti samasta slaavilaisesta mytologiasta juurensa juontavia olentoja, vaikka niissä aika paljon on erojakin. Sovelsin toki löytämääni infoa kirjoittaessani, joten luotettavaksi lähteeksi tekstistäni ei ole. Toivottavasti se silti viihdyttää lukijaansa :) eli palautetta saa jättää!

...


End file.
